


it's a matter of opinion

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Luna knew how unlikely it could end well.





	it's a matter of opinion

**Author's Note:**

> “ my heart cracked inside my body. ”— rupi kaur, the sun and her flowers

 

It's not as if she had wanted for her heart to stretch further than it was possible. It just became like that, veering off and sculpting its own mind when he paraded near her radius. A truly fascinating and tragic kind of ending and beginning.

Neither came from the same circle, or for having any reason why they collided.

All Luna knew was that her body and soul had been captured. He was the devil incarnated. So, tempting. So, righteous for a certain brand of people. And for Luna?

He simply was Tom Riddle, the boy who stole her heart.


End file.
